Hearts Afire
by Lonestarr
Summary: In every game of Hearts, there have to be winners and losers.
1. You'll Never Find

Disclaimer: The characters featured in this story of mine are the creations of Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle. That's about it, really. Oh, yeah, there's something in there about Disney, too, but don't worry about that.

Chapter 1 - You'll Never Find...

(...a lair...Tuesday morning...)

The location is, as expected, very cavernous. All the better for the laughter to reverberate. If there was one thing he loved about his work, it was the maniacal laughter...even when it was much ado about little. In his mind, his plans were masterworks of genius. The well of his mind bore many ideas, plots and schemes for taking over the world. Even when they failed, he was raring to try another. Unfortunately for Dr. Drakken...

"Shego!"

...the well has run dry.

"Shego!"

"What?!"

"Come here!"

Shego walks in and sits at a table. Drakken gets up from his chair and walks around.

"As you know, I am always ready with a plan for world domination; a scheme that will bring the world to its knees!"

"Uh huh, and let me guess: this is the part where you tell me about your latest 'great plan'?", Shego remarked, using air quotes.

Drakken raises his finger, ready to speak...but he quickly drops his hand.

"Actually, this is the part where I tell you that I can't think of anything."

Shego looks at Drakken.

"You're serious?"

"Pretty much."

"So, I can go on vacation?", the green and black-clad woman perked.

"No! Besides, you're not due for a vacation until July."

Shego lets out an exhausted sigh as she slumps back in her chair.

"Between the two of us, I'm sure we'll think of something."

(...the halls of Middleton High...a couple of hours later...)

A gaggle of students roam about. Josh stands at his locker and puts his books inside. He closes the door and sees Bonnie leaning against the wall.

"Hey, Josh", she said, flashing a smile. 

"Hi, Bonnie."

"You know about the dance this Friday, right?"

"Of course."

"I just can't wait. You know what would make the dance even better?"

"What's that?"

"If I had someone to go with me." She leans in close to him and winks.

"Wow. I'm flattered, Bonnie, but I'm afraid I've got other plans."

Bonnie's eyes went wide at this news; she was not a girl to whom guys said 'no'. The excitement and passion in her voice faded away.

"Oh."

"I'm sure you'll have fun without me."

"Yeah, sure."

Josh walks away.

"See you later, Bonnie."

"See you."

Bonnie shuffles down the hall, oblivious to the crowd around her.

__

'How in the world could Josh reject me? We're made for each other. This will not_ stand.'_

An expression of anger and determination fills Bonnie's face as she runs through the hall.

(...Drakken's lair...an hour later...)

The blue-skinned mad genius paces while Shego files her nails.

"I can't believe this. In four hours, we haven't come up with even a half-decent plan."

"You see, that's not entirely true."

"How do you mean?", Drakken said as he stopped pacing.

"About an hour ago, when you thought of filling the air with knockout gas, but then the logistics got in the way."

"Oh, yes."

Drakken continued his pace. After a few moments, he stops.

"You know, I am _thisclose_ to just chucking the whole damn thing and going back to baking."

Shego stops filing and looks up at Drakken.

"Whoa. You used to bake?"

"As a hobby, then I got a job in college before...the unpleasantness."

Shego's chuckling arouses his attention.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm just trying to picture you in the get-up; with the white apron and that ridiculous hat."

"I'm so glad that you're enjoying this."

"Well, excuse me. So, what did you bake?"

"What _didn't_ I bake? Pies, cakes, all kinds of pastries. My specialty were these cookies with fruit filling. They were--"

The look on Drakken's face turns to one of sudden realization.

"That's it."

"What's it?"

"My latest scheme!"

(...Middleton High...a few hours later...)

The students make their way out the front door. Tara walks out next to Brick, but she seems detached from her surroundings.

"Next season can't come fast enough. We are gonna kick so much..."

As they continue walking, Brick notices Tara's far-off look.

"Tara, is everything all right?"

"To be honest, no."

"What's wrong?"

"We've been together for a while now..."

"Five of the best months I've ever had."

"...but, well...I think we should see other people."

"What? But why?!"

Tara sighs.

"In the five months we've gone out, you haven't done one romantic thing for me."

"What about your Christmas present?"

"You got me a bowling ball...with _your_ name on it."

"I thought you liked bowling."

"What, because we went that one time? Some first date _that_ was."

"But you and me watched the Super Bowl."

"Yeah, you, me and your teammates! I couldn't hear the game over the shouting."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings. You were so sweet and, for a while, I was willing to deal, but it got to be too much waiting for you to do something really romantic for me. That's what couples do."

"Tara..."

"I'm sorry, Brick."

Brick looks down as Tara walks off. She wipes away a tear. 

(...a warehouse...that night...)

Two burly men load gas tanks onto a truck.

"How many more of these do we have to load?"

"Just a couple more."

The driver sits in the truck listening to the radio. Suddenly, there's a thump from outside. The driver lowers the volume and rolls down the window. He looks left, then right; the coast is clear. He notices a shadow cast on the ground. He soon makes the mistake of looking up.

"Hi."

Shego jumps to the ground and, on her way down, drags the driver out through the window. She knocks him out and jumps into the truck. She starts the engine.

"You don't need to take off yet, Vinnie! Hey, Vinnie!"

The other man looks over at Vinnie on the ground. The truck disappears down the road, guitar music drifting through the air.

"Ugh, country!"

Shego scans for a better radio station and stops on a station playing classic rock. A burst of static interrupts the drive. Shego looks over at the CB system above the radio. She picks up the receiver.

"Yeah?"

"Breaker, breaker. What's your twenty?"

"Come again?"

"Sorry, Shego. I trust you have the tanks."

"That's a 10-4. What are these gas tanks for, anyway?"

"All I can say is that they are important to my plan."

"I don't see why you can't just tell me what these are for."

"And ruin the surprise?"


	2. An Ordinary Day?

Chapter 2 - An Ordinary Day?

(...Middleton High...Wednesday morning...)

Bonnie strolls through the halls. She turns the corner, but stops suddenly. She peeks around the corner. It's only Josh, standing at a locker. Kim walks along carrying books in her hands. She, literally, bumps into him. Her books litter the floor. She never could get it together when she was around him.

"Hey, Kim."

"Oh. Hi, Josh", she said as she bent down to collect her books.

Josh joins her on the floor to help her. A scowl quickly develops on Bonnie's face.

"So...have you heard about the...dance on Friday?", the redhead asked nervously.

"I have, and there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

Kim, try as she may, couldn't contain the smile on her face.

Bonnie couldn't hear the rest of the conversation, as her thoughts seemed to reverberate in her head:

__

'I can't believe this! Not only does Josh blow me off, but he's making plans with Possible...right in front of me! You have got some big ones, Monkey-boy!'

Visibly disgusted, Bonnie storms off.

"...so I've got to miss the dance. I hope you're not too upset."

"Of course not", Kim stammered.

"See you later."

Josh walks away.

Still stinging from the bad news, Kim shuffles down the hall to class.

(...the halls of Middleton High...a couple of hours later...)

Kim leans against a locker and sighs. Ron walks up to her.

"Hey, KP."

He notices the sad look on her face.

"What's with the sulk?"

"It's Josh..."

"What did he do? If he's done something to you..."

"It's not like that. It's just that...I was kinda hoping to go with him Friday night."

"Ohhh. What's happening on Friday night?"

"The dance. I'm looking forward to it...well, at least I was."

"Me too. I just know I'll have a great time as long as, you know, I don't end up locked in any closets."

Kim grimaced at the mention of the long-ago night.

"For the thousandth time, I'm sorry."

"It wasn't easy being in there all night."

Tears started to well up in Kim's eyes. Sure, it was a rotten thing to mention, but did Kim _really_ need this now? Ron sees her tears and decides to ease off.

"But things got better once I started chatting up the mop. I tell you, though: once she gets going, there's no stopping her."

Ron's lightening up the mood helped; for the first time in a while, Kim smiled.

"Feelin' better?"

Kim wipes away her tears.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Getting back to Friday, what do you mean 'at least it was'? You're not going?"

"I was kinda hoping to go with Josh."

"C'mon. It's not like he's the only guy in the school."

"No. He's just the only guy I wanted to go with."

"It's no problem. We can just hang out Friday night. Up for a movie?"

"No. It wouldn't be right for you to miss the dance because of me."

"There must be someone else you could ask. Like Bobby Johnson."

"How do you know about him?"

"I have my ways."

"Would eavesdropping be among these ways?"

Ron hesitates a bit.

"Probably."

"Nah. I heard that he was taking Justine Flanner. How about you? You thinking of asking Amelia?"

"Forget it, KP. She's as lost a cause as they come. Besides, I was thinking of taking Zita."

"Sounds great. Did you ask her?"

"Well...I haven't technically _asked_ her yet, you know?"

"You are something else."

The chimes of the Kimmunicator interrupt the conversation. Kim takes the device from her pocket.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Last night, a truck full of gas tanks was stolen from a warehouse in Lowerton."

"Any evidence?"

"One of the workers says that the thief was dressed in green."

"Shego."

"And where there's Shego, there's Drakken."

"There's more. An eyewitness says they saw the truck pull into a bakery. A bakery that's been closed for six months."

"A bakery? That's hardly Drakken's style", Ron states.

"I'll say."

"I mean, he seems much more like the old factory/dark lair type, you know?"

Kim's eyes roll a bit as she turns back to Wade.

"Can you get us a ride?"

"Already on it, Kim."

"Thanks, Wade. You rock."

Kim switches off the device and takes off down the hall. Ron runs to catch up with her. In his haste, he knocks over Tara. He helps her to her feet and continues after Kim.

"Sorry 'bout that, Tara! See you later!"

"That's okay", the blonde cheerleader said. Unfortunately, it was at normal volume and Ron was half out the door, making him unable to hear her.

Tara blushes a bit as she watches the door.

__

'There he goes; off to help Kim save the world. He's so selfless and brave.'

She leans against the wall and sinks a little.

__

'Why can't I ever tell him that?'

Tara puts her hands to her heart and walks down the hall.

Bonnie steps out of a classroom and looks questioningly at her fellow cheerleader.

(...the cafeteria...)

Brick carries his tray full of food around the cafeteria. It was a rare moment when the jock had any time to think...or even think much at all. He made his way through the room, Tara's words still ringing in his head:

__

'...you haven't done one _romantic thing for me...that's what couples do.'_

A surprising look of insight crossed Brick's face.

"That's it! Romance. I can do romance...right?"

At that moment, the examples from yesterday's argument filled his mind, and it dawned on Brick:

"I don't know jack about romance. Maybe I could find someone who _does_ know."

Lost in thought, Brick bumps into Monique. His tray hits the ground, though most of the food remains intact.

"Sorry about that."

"Well, it was kinda my fault. I was just standing here, minding my own business."

Brick picks up his tray.

"Hey. What do you know about romance?"

"Basically, it's what brings couples together. It's what keeps them together when the spark leaves the relationship."

"Like how?"

"A picnic, a candlelight dinner, a walk under the stars, you know? Us girls really like that."

"You think you could teach me about romance?"

Monique looks at Brick.

"Romance isn't really something that can be taught, but I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Monique."

"Meet me at Bueno Nacho after school, all right?"

"It's a date."

The dark-skinned girl smirked a little at Brick's comment as she walked to a table.


	3. Be Prepared

Chapter 3 - Be Prepared

(...the hallway...an hour later...)

Tara wears a smile on her face as she practically floats down the corridor.

__

'Oh, Ron. How I would love to get to know you; to be with you. If only you knew how I felt.'

The latter thought wipes the smile away and turns her float into a shuffle. She stops at a water fountain and takes a drink. After wiping her mouth, Tara continues her walk. So distracted is the blonde, she doesn't even notice Bonnie standing against the wall. The brunette steps forward.

"Hey, Tara."

Tara coughs a little. Bonnie runs behind her and pats her back.

"Why so jumpy?"

"Hi, Bonnie. I...guess they haven't removed all the lead from the water."

Tara accompanies her statement with a nervous giggle.

"So, where're you headed?"

"My next class. Algebra."

"That's rough. How 'bout we talk for a bit?"

"I don't know, Bonnie. I ought to get going."

"Come on, Tara. Let's talk a minute; cheerleader to cheerleader, friend to friend?", Bonnie mock-pleaded.

"All right", Tara sighs.

The two girls stand facing each other for a moment.

"So...what do you want to talk about?"

"Stuff, you know? What's happening in your life, your plans for the future?"

"Oh, you mean like the dance on Friday? Are you taking anyone?"

Bonnie's left eye twitched a little. Given the unexpected rejection by Josh and the fact that she's been unable to find anyone else to take, the questions were like salt in an open wound.

"Yeah. I'm still kinda working on that", Bonnie squeaked out through clenched teeth. She managed to quell her facial tic.

"O...kay."

"How about you? I'm sure you and Brick--"

Tara looks down sadly. This was a sore spot for her, too.

"Oh, right. Well?"

"I haven't made any plans either."

"Well, you shouldn't worry too much. A pretty girl like you should have no problems finding another guy."

Bonnie is taken aback by the hug Tara envelops her in.

"Thank you so much, Bonnie. That means a lot to me."

Tara walks down the hall.

"Of course there is the chance that the dance may interfere with your new hobby."

Tara turns around.

"What do you mean?"

"About an hour ago. I see you've taken to froob-watching."

"I was just watching Kim and Ron leave. No big."

"Maybe, but I couldn't help but notice the _way_ you watched them..."

Tara bit her lip.

"...or should I say him?"

"Bonnie, it's...I...well..."

Tara exhales.

"Tara Marie St. James, don't tell me you have a thing for Stoppable?!"

"I guess there's no point in telling you, is there?"

Bonnie puts her hand to her mouth and nearly collapses against the wall. Her hand moves up to her face. Tara approaches her.

"Of all the guys in the school - _in the world_ - why him?"

Tara was understandably nervous about divulging this information. She knew all too well of Bonnie's feelings about Ron. Truth be told, one would have to be blind not to see her hatred towards him.

"He seems very nice."

"He's a sideshow freak stuffed into human skin!"

"He's saved our lives...twice!"

"Yeah, through the dumbest of dumb luck and from a creature who was after _him_, not us. And need I mention that...thing he keeps in his pocket?"

"I think it's kinda cute."

Bonnie exhales in an irritated manner.

"If I were you, I'd be feeling nothing but shame right now."

Tara's mind boiled over with a number of responses: _'That's why I'm glad that I'm me and not you.' 'The way you treat people, it's a wonder you feel _anything_.' 'And you wonder why you don't have a date.'_

Instead of acting on these soul-shattering comments, Tara simply shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"I guess you're right, Bonnie."

"Of course I am. Don't worry. You'll find someone...someone who's not Stoppable...and you'll be happy again."

"Yeah", Tara half-heartedly stated.

Bonnie raises her arms, about to hug Tara, but lowers them and cups Tara's hands in her own.

"Trust me. I'm your friend."

Bonnie walks off.

"See you later!"

"See ya."

Tara ambles along. Bonnie's words stick in her memory:

__

'Trust me. I'm your friend.'

Tara had to think to herself: _'Wouldn't a _real_ friend be supportive of who I want to go with?'_

(...the streets of Lowerton...a couple of hours later...)

Wearing their mission clothes, Kim and Ron walk down the sidewalk.

"What I don't get is why we couldn't score a ride with someone you've saved."

"Ron, it's not like we're traveling across the world. It's just Lowerton."

"I know, but...did we _have_ to take the bus? The people on it were so...weird."

"Creepy", Rufus added as he popped out of Ron's pocket.

"Lighten up, you two. We got here, didn't we?"

Kim stretches her arms out as if to say 'Ta-da!'. Team Possible looks at the supposedly abandoned bakery.

"There sure is a lot of smoke coming out for an 'abandoned bakery'", Ron observed.

(...the bakery...)

Kim and Ron sneak through the halls of the building. Ron sniffs the air.

"Whatever Drakken's planning sure smells delicious."

"Ron, we're on a mission. I'm getting a weird 'Spirited Away'-vibe here--"

"I loved that movie! Especially when the sludge creature was in the bathhouse and--"

Kim raises her hand, urging him to be quiet.

"Since you've seen the movie, I shouldn't have to tell you not to touch anything."

Kim turns back around and the pair continues their stealthy investigation.

(...a large area...moments later...)

Drakken sits patiently next to a series of ovens. A series of 'dings' alerts him to open one of the doors. He puts on an oven mitt and pulls out a tray of...cookies.

Shego stands over him and can't help but gawk.

"_This_ is your big plan?"

"Isn't it wonderful?"

"Using cookies for world domination?"

"It's brilliant."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"_Are you cracked?! _I never really said this to you the past. I figured it was pretty much implied, but cookies?"

"Your faith is incredibly reassuring."

Shego stands with a surprised look on her face; this was, perhaps, the first time Drakken had zinged her with a sarcastic comment. With a bright green glow, her hands assume a throttle position as she approaches him. Drakken turns around and as soon as Shego had raised her hands, she put them down.

"I'm telling you: this plan is genius. By synthesizing the elements within gases, people the world over will be helpless to stop us. Placing the trace elements of gases in cookies is the perfect touch; no one will ever suspect them."

"But why cookies?"

(...the hallways...)

"_Everybody loves cookies_."

Kim and Ron continue walking. Ron sniffs the air once more. He is drawn to a nearby room. The darkness of the room (the large area provides the only light) is enlivened by the heavenly smell of fresh-baked cookies. Ron treads lightly toward a plate of cookies sitting on a desk.

"Man, I wonder if they taste as good as they smell."

"Kim."

"I know what Kim said, but...aw, what's the worst that can happen?"

Ron forcefully approaches the plate. He takes a cookie and eats it.

"Hmm. Not too bad. Not quite Granny Crockett quality, but okay. I'm kinda disappointed."

Ron walks out of the dark room. He sees Kim about 50 feet ahead of him. He rushes to catch up with her, but quietly so she doesn't know he was away.

"...so stay on your toes. Did you get all that, Ron?"

"Sure did."

The teens approach a door and carefully open it. They end up on a scaffolding that looks down on the villains.

Drakken uses a spatula to remove the cookies from the trays. There had been several cookies made in the last few hours. They were packed into boxes and loaded onto a truck.

"Aren't we making an introduction?"

"It's just a matter of finding an 'in'."

Drakken places the last of the cookies in a box.

"Isn't it wonderful, Shego? The perfect plan, and nothing can stop us."

"That's it", Kim said as she jumped from the scaffolding. Ron soon followed. The two of them landed on different ovens.

"Almost nothing."

"Kim Possible! I swear, it's just like on 'Laverne and Shirley'. Shego!"

"I'm on it", the pale woman remarked as she went for Kim, her hands lit up like a green hellfire. The female adversaries engaged each other in a sort-of ballet; each of them circling, then jumping and flipping, while dodging the kicks, punches and slashes they tried to deliver.

"Ron! Don't let Drakken get away!"

The blonde boy did as Kim instructed. The blue would-be genius was making off with a pair of boxes when Ron stood in his way. A staring contest ensued, but after a few seconds...Ron broke down in laughter. A sinister smile formed on Drakken's face.

"My test run was a success."

"What are you...talking about?", Ron gasped out in between laughs.

"The plate of cookies in the office. The perfect distraction for anyone who might've wandered in."

Drakken takes the two boxes and loads them on the truck.

"Shego!"

With a final flip, Shego fled to join her employer. The truck carrying them and the cookies disappears down the street. Kim gives chase, but stops after 30 feet. She bends over and tries to catch her breath. She walks back to the bakery and looks to Ron, still laughing. Kim slumps down a bit. Rufus scurries out of Ron's pocket. Kim looks down at the naked mole rat.

"You wouldn't happen to know the bus schedule, would you?"

"Uh-uh. Sorry."

"Wonderful", Kim exhaled.

(...Bueno Nacho...an hour later...)

Monique sits patiently in a booth. She looks around, wondering to herself, _'Where could he be?'_ No sooner did the thought cross her mind that Brick walked through the entrance.

The jock caught Monique's eye and she waved him over. Brick walks to the booth and sits opposite her.

"It's nice to see you remembered our appointment."

"Sorry. I got held up at school."

"That's all right. We can start. Did you ever compliment Tara on anything?"

Brick thinks about it.

"Well, I...no. Wait, there was one time...no, never."

"Let's work on compliments. For example, pick something about me and give me one."

He looks Monique over. His eyes roam from her face to her chest. She catches him and, literally, snaps him out of it.

"Hey! Eyes up here, all right?"

Brick snaps his head up.

"Sorry. Wait, that's it. You have...nice eyes."

"That's...a start."

Monique sat there and thought to herself, _'We seriously need to work on eye contact.'_

The "lessons" continued through the afternoon. Monique's crash-course charm school taught Brick the finer points of etiquette, chivalry and (of course) eye contact. Needless to say, given that first example, it took some time.

(...Bonnie's room...that night...)

The brunette had exhausted herself looking for other guys with whom to attend the dance. She lied on her bed and scowled.

"How can every guy in the freakin' school be taken?! Uhhhh!"

Bonnie got up from her bed and went to her computer.

"May as well check my e-mail."

She turned it on and went through the inane ritual of waiting for it to boot up. Finally, the monitor shone brightly. The wallpaper brought a smile to Bonnie's face: the picture of Kim with a ponytail and moisturizing cream on her face. She clicked on the 'Internet' icon and again had to wait. The window opened and just as Bonnie was going to click on the 'Mail' icon, a pop-up window appeared in front of it.

Bonnie watched as she was taken to a chat room. She was about to hit the 'back' button when she noticed a banner: 'Meet Me in Middleton'. Bonnie clicked on it. A screen appeared asking for a name. A few moments of thinking later, she decided on 'cheergoddess101'. The chat was surprisingly mundane and Bonnie's participation was limited...until a 'machone' joined the fray. He and Bonnie started off with just small talk, then moved on to more personal items.

"I'm into cheerleading, in case you couldn't tell. What about you?", 'cheergoddess101' typed.

"Well, I work with machines", responded 'machone'.

__

'Works with machines, hmmm? This sounds promising.'

"But mostly, I spend time at computers."

__

'Computers? Nerd alert!'

"Forgive me for asking, but you're not a nerd, are you?"

"I think not."

"That's good. You know, I think this is the beginning of something great."


	4. Love Is All Around Us

Chapter 4 - Love is All Around Us

"Something's wrong with Ron!"

"What is it?"

"Well...he keeps laughing."

"Have you tried telling him to stop?"

"I wish I could, Wade."

"What happened?"

"We were at the bakery and..."

"There were these cookies. They..."

"Didn't I tell you not to touch anything?"

"...I guess you might've mentioned that, yeah."

"So, what's wrong with him?"

"I'll run a scan. You're not gonna believe this, Kim. Ron's blood contains strong traces of nitrous oxide."

"Laughing gas?"

"Luckily, the gas was distributed in such a way so that it could affect him, but not harm him."

"Thank goodness. Is there anyway to help him?"

"Not really. All Ron can do is wait for the gas to work its way through him. The effects should wear off in no time, like when it's used at the dentist's office."

(...the Stoppables' residence...Thursday morning...)

Rufus was forced to forgo his usual sleeping place - on Ron's bed - last night, as his owner giggled in his sleep throughout the night. The naked mole rat awoke from a spot on the dresser to the sight of the rising sun...and the sounds of Ron chortling. Rufus groaned at the dual stimuli and laid back down.

Ron performed his daily ablutions - showering, getting dressed - before going down the stairs. He heads to the kitchen, where his parents are sitting at the table.

"Good morning, Ronald."

"How did you sleep, honey?"

"Oh, pretty good, considering...", Ron stated before breaking into a chuckle.

Thankfully, the Stoppables weren't as hysterical as some parents might've been given Ron's condition. They understand that saving the world is a risky business. Even so, they were concerned about their son.

"Ronald, I think we should talk."

"Okay. About what?", he said, digging into his plate of eggs and toast.

"We've been talking, your mother and I, and we think maybe you should stay home today."

"Wha!"

"It's just that...well...this laughing thing; it might get you into trouble."

"We're just trying to do what's best for you."

"Mom, Dad, it's nice that you care for me, but wouldn't _I_ know what's best for me?"

Ron's parents 'hemmed' and 'hawwed' over this question. They say that experience is the best teacher. Too bad Ron isn't the best student.

"Besides, it's not like I can laugh myself into nonexistence."

Ron gets up from his chair and heads for the door.

"Trust me. I'll be fine."

(...Middleton High...an hour later...)

The first bell goes off. Ron sits in a classroom surrounded by fellow students. The familiar voice of Steve Barkin cut through the silence.

"Listen up, people! I feel the need to remind you that this is study hall, a place for studying and working quietly. If you _must_ sleep, then do so quietly. If you absolutely must make out, then get a room and do it quietly!"

Mr. Barkin sits at the desk in front of the class and opens a newspaper. Ron looks around and opens a notebook. His focus on his Latin notes is broken by the jovial noise coming out of his mouth.

Remembering Barkin's rule, he puts his hand over his mouth, muffling the sounds. Unfortunately, they fail to go unnoticed by the studious ones, the sleepers, the make-out artists...and Mr. Barkin. All eyes focus on Ron, who quickly takes his hand from his mouth and folds his hands on his desk.

"What?"

Mr. Barkin puts down his newspaper and approaches the blonde boy, who stifles a laugh.

"Do you find study hall a source of amusement?"

"Not really."

"Then would you mind enlightening me on why you can't do something as simple as being quiet?"

"Yeah. It's the...um...laughing flu", Ron blurted out before flashing a nervous grin.

"Laughing flu?"

"It's very rare. But don't worry; it's not contagious, though", Ron said, wiping his brow.

He looked up at Barkin, hoping the ex-Marine would buy his obvious lie. Barkin smirked at him.

"You know, Stoppable, I think I _have_ heard of the laughing flu."

The students gasped and Ron's eyes goggled at the statement.

"You have?"

"Yes, and, as luck would have it, I know how to help you."

Barkin walks to the desk and scribbles on a piece of paper. He walks back and hands it to Ron.

"Get this prescription filled in room 313 today after school."

Ron looked at the paper. It was a detention slip.

"Well, at least it's legible."

(...the gymnasium...that afternoon...)

The rest of the day failed to improve for Ron: unlike when he was struck by the truth ray, the cookie was a curse. His outbursts got him into trouble in each of his classes. Try as he may, he couldn't keep quiet.

The cheerleading squad had just finished a routine...one that required the participation of their mascot. Ron rushes into the gym. He holds onto the door handle breathing heavily.

"Sorry, ladies. I...", he gasped and giggled.

The girls turn his way and shoot daggers at him. Kim goes to Ron.

"Where were you?"

"Many of the teachers in this school don't quite share my sense of humor. They gave me detention. For the next two weeks."

"Ouch."

Ron notices the girls behind Kim and grimaces.

"Maybe I should be going."

Kim glances behind her.

"Good idea."

Ron leaves the gym. Tara, the one cheerleader who hadn't stared down Ron, walks up to Kim.

"Hey, Kim."

"Hey, Tara. What's up?"

"Well...the dance is tomorrow, and I wanted to ask you something."

Kim glares nervously at Tara, then chuckles weakly.

"Um, Tara...I'm flattered and all, but I don't know if I'd be up to...us, going..."

"What? No, it's not like that. It's...I have this friend."

"A friend?", Kim said, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay. It's me. I really want to ask this guy out, but he's not what you'd consider..."

"Smart? Graceful? Clean?"

"Popular. I'm kinda worried about what people might think."

"Tara, do you like him?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then there's your answer. You just need to follow your heart. If people don't like it, too bad. If it's what you really want, then you'll be fine."

"Thanks, Kim."

Tara gives Kim a hug and runs out.

(...the Stoppables' residence...an hour later...)

Ron sits in his room by the phone. After a few moments of drumming his fingers on his bed, he picks the receiver and dials.

(...a movie theater...)

Within the ticket booth, Zita hands a ticket to a young man.

"Enjoy the show, sir."

The phone rings and Zita picks it up.

"Middleton Cinemas. This is Zita. How may I help you?"

"Hey. I..."

Ron couldn't continue. He'd been pretty nervous about asking Zita to the dance, and the cookie seemed to make things worse. Ron broke into laughter tinged with apprehension.

"Sir, is there something I can help you with?"

More laughter from Ron's end.

"Goodbye, sir."

Zita slams the receiver down.

(...the Stoppables' residence...)

Ron hangs up the phone.

"This is so not good", he states somberly...before bursting into more laughter.

(...outside Bueno Nacho...an hour later...)

Brick and Monique walk down the street. The charm lessons were going better. Brick was determined to win Tara back, and he knew that these skills would be the key.

"I really want to thank you, Monique."

"It's no problem. I just know that Tara will be impressed."

The wind blows and Monique shivers a little. She cradles her arms to keep warm. Brick notices her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's gotten really cold all of a sudden."

Without a word, Brick takes his jacket off and drapes it around her.

"Thanks. I don't remember teaching you this."

"It doesn't need to be taught. Someone's cold, you try to warm them up. I never thought of this when I was with Tara."

"Are you sure you'll be all right?"

"Cold never bothers me. You'd be surprised how many games I've played in weather like this."

Without thinking, Monique rests her head on Brick's arm as they continue walking. Moments later, her eyes snap open and she looks at the jock.

'What am I doing? Did I just... No! I'm trying to help Brick win back Tara. I can't be falling for him...can I?'

(...the highway...)

In their truck of tainted treats, Drakken and Shego head down the road. Drakken glances over at his striking (in more ways than one) associate in the driver's seat and breathed a sigh.

For years, he'd had something of a schoolboy crush on Shego. He never said anything though; take away the pale skin and glowing green hands and she was very much the kind of girl who scorned him in school.

Sure, the former Drew Lipsky was always a little...eccentric, but these girls, when they weren't mocking him, ignored him. They wouldn't even spit on him if he was on fire (and funnily enough, this applied to at least one day in chemistry class).

Given her caustic attitude, he was braced to expect more of the same from Shego...and yet, like the girls in school, he was strangely drawn to her combination of beauty and venom. Drakken decided that it would be better to ask her and face rejection than never know if there was something there.

Drakken turned to Shego and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He tried again.

"Shego..."

"Yes?"

"I...well..."

"What?"

"You see, I..."

"Spit it out!"

"I've had...feelings for you for quite some time, and I was wondering what you thought about the two of us becoming a couple."

Drakken nervously exhaled. It sounded a lot better in his head.

"The two of us...a couple?"

Drakken nodded. Shego was clearly shocked. This is the most forward Drakken had ever been (when not talking about world domination). In fact, this is perhaps the most forward _any_ guy had been with her. She had always been intimidating. Before she could answer, she thought about their history together. Would this work out? Could this work out? For Shego, the answer was clear.

"I'm gonna say something I thought I'd never say to you."

"What's that?"

Shego leaned in close to Drakken.

"You're thinking too much!"

Shego turns toward the road. Drakken slumps down in his seat and looks to the starry sky.

'Couldn't hurt to ask.'

(...the Possibles' residence...an hour later...)

Kim sits on the living room couch, a sad expression on her face. Her parents sit on either side of her.

"What's wrong, Kimmie-cub?", Mr. Dr. Possible asked.

"The dance is tomorrow, and I have no one to go with."

"'With whom to go'."

"Pardon?"

"'With whom to go'. 'With' is a preposition."

"Great. I'm wallowing in misery _and_ grammar lessons."

"What about Ron?", Mrs. Dr. Possible chimed in.

"He's already lining up a date...the last time I heard."

"Well, you should go anyway. I'm sure you'll have fun."

"Maybe you could go with one of your cheerleader friends."

"Dad...that kinda has a different connotation these days."

"How so?"

Sensing her husband's naivete about modern relationships, the elder woman interrupted: "You could always take your cousin Larry."

"You know, maybe I could go with a friend."

"Kim..."

"But it's Larry! My _cousin_! Who I'm re...to whom I'm related!"

"It would make up for getting him kicked out of Robot Rumble."

"That was six months ago. Surely, they'll let him rejoin."

Mr. Dr. Possible stands up.

"I'll never forget the first dance I shared with your mother. It was at the Meet-and-Greet of the Minds charity ball."

Mrs. Dr. Possible joins him.

"Our eyes met on the dance floor. We waltzed the night away."

The parents grab each other and start dancing. Kim sighs and goes to her room.

"Think about it, Kimmie-cub."


	5. It's Now or Never

Chapter 5 - It's Now or Never...

(...Middleton High...Friday morning...)

Clutching her books to her chest, Bonnie hurries through the halls. To her relief, no one notices her duck into the library.

The cheerleader nervously looks around the room. There were a few people, but they were concerned with the material at the stacks. Bonnie felt she had to be covert; if anyone found out that she was on a library computer - to meet some stranger, no less - the damage to her reputation would be irreparable.

Given that these were library terminals, she didn't have to do much more than move the mouse around to get the main screen and click on the 'Internet' icon.

She checks her e-mail, figuring that a message from the 'Meet Me in Middleton' site would be there to welcome her there. She could always go from there. The e-mail front page listed 'Inbox (2)'. The messages are: "Welcome to 'Meet Me in Middleton'!" and "Hi." Bonnie opens the latter. She reads the message, from a 'machone':

__

cheergoddess101,

I really enjoyed talking to you the other night. I'd love for us to meet face to face someday.

machone

Bonnie smiles confidently as she clicks the 'Reply' button. She flexes her fingers and hits the keyboard.

__

machone,

I enjoyed talking to you, too. There's a dance at my school, Middleton High. You say you want us to meet someday. How does tonight work for you?

cheergoddess101

P.S. I'll be wearing a corsage.

Bonnie clicks on the 'Send' button.

(...the cafeteria...a couple of hours later...)

As usual, the lunchroom was abuzz with conversation. Kim sits eating her lunch when a shadow casts over her. Kim looks up to see that it is Monique.

"Kim, I have got to talk to you."

"Sure. Have a seat."

Monique sits down across from Kim.

"Now, did you know that I was helping out Brick?"

"Well, no, I didn't. Help with what?"

"He wanted to learn how to be charming, so he can win back Tara."

"Brick Flagg charming? Now I've heard everything."

"You wanna hear something else that's weird?"

"You can top that?"

"Sure can."

Monique leans in close to Kim and holds up her hand to her mouth, like she wants to whisper in Kim's ear. Kim gets the hint and turns her head sideways.

"I might really like him."

Kim lunges back, a look of surprise filling her face.

"That's not too shocking, is it?"

"If you call something out of a Shakespearean play shocking..."

"Kim, promise you won't tell anyone. If anyone knows the power of gossip, it's me, and if this gets back to Tara..."

"My lips are sealed."

"Thanks. So, have things been going with you?"

"Ron ate a cookie that makes him laugh at the worst times even though I told him not to. Other than that, can't complain too much."

As if on cue, Ron walks up to the table.

"Afternoon, KP, Monique. What's the good word?"

"Nothing much. Just...girl talk", Kim stated.

Assuming the worst, Ron put his hands up.

"I hear you. Say no more."

"So, Laughing Boy, how goes it?"

Ron takes a seat.

"Pretty good, Monique. I'm not laughing, though."

"That's good."

"Yeah. That much laughing can get you into trouble."

"You're right. I tell you, though; I haven't laughed that much since the 'Even Stevens' marathon."

"You watch that show?"

"Sure do. The girl who plays Ren, Carli-something, has _the_ hottest voice."

"Uh...huh", Kim said as she raised an eyebrow.

The Kimmunicator beeps and Kim takes it out.

"Talk to me, Wade."

"I got a hit on the site. It's a distress e-mail from a packaging plant outside of town."

"Packaging for, say, cookies?"

"Exactly."

"Could you get us a ride?"

"Sure thing."

"No buses!", interjected Ron.

Kim glares at him.

"What? Not clear enough?"

"One ride, coming up."

"Thanks, Wade."

Kim switches off the device and pockets it.

"Come on, Ron. We've got some cookies to crumble."

The teens head out.

(...a helicopter...a couple of hours later...)

"Just to check, are you sure you'll be all right skipping detention, 'cause they give you two days extra for every day you miss."

"Not a problem, KP. There's a lot I can get done, like doodling, writing stories, planning my weekends..."

"And, of course, homework."

"Yeah. I guess."

Kim turns toward the pilot, a heavy-set woman.

"Thanks for the lift, Marie."

"It's nothing, Miss Possible. The way you helped out in the middle of that blackout last year was incredible."

"No big, really. It was just a matter of calming people down until the power came back. Anyone could've done it."

"Even so, it's good to have you aboard."

A ladder rolls out of the helicopter door. Kim and Ron climb down it into the parking lot of the plant.

"Take care."

The chopper disappears into the sky. Kim and Ron sneak towards the plant.

(...the plant...)

One could go crazy from the incessant noises generated by the machinery in the plant. The automated box-making machine gives way to the item-packing machine. And then there's the machine that stuffs packing peanuts into the bigger boxes. There's also a furnace that destroys boxes on the off chance that they turn out faulty.

Drakken's cookies had been loaded up earlier today. Packaging the cookies and sending them to the world's leaders would be a lot of work, but he was driven to succeed. His eyes veered around the room toward a door. He let out a sigh as it swung closed.

The plant's workers got to try a free sample, making them unable to stop him. One of them, feeling the cookie's effects, got to a computer and sent a message.

His eager attitude returned as he watched as the cookies travel through the item-packing machine into boxes. He confidently turns to a few of the workers against the wall.

"Enjoying my cookies?"

The collective response was that of near-insane laughter.

"That's what I thought."

(...the plant's hallway...)

Another day, another corridor. Kim and Ron were very careful as they snuck around. They could hear the faint sounds of laughter coming from a door. They walk in and find a man on the floor next to a computer desk. The monitor is still on and the man is chuckling.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah," he said, still laughing.

"What happened?"

"Cookies...on a desk...they were free..."

"Don't worry. We're here to help", Ron stated, helping the man to his feet.

"Did you see a guy come in; scarred face, wild-eyed glare?"

The man points to the left and the teens are off in that direction.

(...the machinery room...)

Kim and Ron walk up to the door and watch the machinery at work.

"I'm thinking that we should have a plan."

"Fine. We go in there, stop the machine from packing any cookies, then we destroy them."

"Great plan, KP. But what about Shego?"

Unbeknownst to the two of them, a green light shines behind them.

"So nice of you to remember me."

Shego leaps out at them from the shadows. The teens move out of her way, causing the green-clad woman to burst through the door. She lands on her feet, while Kim takes a fighting stance and the ladies are in another _pas de deux_ of swipes and kicks.

Ron pulls Rufus out of his pocket and they run toward the machine.

"So, anything you can suggest about the machine?"

Rufus jumps from his owner's hand and sprints toward the machine. He tries to open it, but the panel is bolted on. Ron joins him and tries to pull it off. The end of a crowbar clinks onto the ground beside them. They look up and see Drakken on the other end of it.

"Need a hand?"

"No, thanks. Got two of them."

The scientist swings the crowbar at the blonde boy, who dodges it. Rufus, meanwhile, jumps away and stands at the machine, trying to think about what to do. The swinging continues, as does the dodging. Ron loses his footing and hits the ground.

"Rufus!"

The naked mole rat runs toward Ron. Drakken raises the crowbar above him and, just as he lowers it, he feels a tickle on his leg. The funny feeling soon becomes a painful one, though. Having bitten him, Rufus scurries down his leg and onto the floor. Drakken drops the crowbar...on his foot. He falls to the ground and yells out. Ron takes the crowbar and heads for the machine, with Rufus close behind.

"Hope you don't mind us borrowing this."

Ron jams the crowbar into the panel and leans forward. The panel is opened just enough so Rufus can squeeze inside. Ron takes some of the sealed boxes and places them on the conveyor belt to the furnace.

Rufus squeezes back out, a little dirtier for the wear. The conveyor belt of the packing machine curves, causing one of the boxes to shoot through a window.

Shego and Kim's fight takes them to the conveyor belt to the furnace. Shego sweeps Kim's leg and knocks her down. The redhead struggles to get free but the pale woman holds her down. She leans in close to her.

"I could waste our time with a fire-based remark, but this is better."

Kim takes advantage of Shego's closeness and head-butts her. Shego stands up, her hand to her head, and Kim returns the earlier favor by sweeping her leg and knocking her to the floor. Just before the belt ends in the extreme heat, Kim rolls off of it. She gets on her feet and looks down at her 'sparring partner'.

"Yeah. Much better, I'd say."

(...the plant...moments later...)

Though still under the cookies' effects, the workers are feeling much better. Ron walks up to Kim.

"Looks like everything's all right here."

"Yeah."

They walk to the parking lot.

"I have a question, though."

"Shoot."

"Did you really have to..."

"Come on, KP. I mean, when will we ever see them in such a good mood?"

The teens looks toward Drakken and Shego, sitting in the back of a police van...laughing.

"I'd say they got their...just desserts."

Kim and Rufus groan.

"Are you just about done?"

"I guess, yeah."

(...Ron's bedroom...a couple of hours later...)

Standing next to the bed, Ron picks up the receiver and dials.

(...Middleton Cinemas...)

"Hello."

"Hi, Zita. This is Ron. I guess this is a little last-minute and it probably doesn't matter too much, since I'm talking to you now, but I was hoping that you could go with me to this dance at my school. It's your decision. What do you say?"

The answer Ron received was an unusual one: a loud, sniffling noise.

"Oh, please, don't let it be..."

"I'm flattered and all, but I have to work."

"Lamar!"

Ron drops the receiver and recoiled at the fact that he poured his heart out to Zita's creepy co-worker.

"Don't worry. I'll connect you."

"Ehhh...huh?"

So distracted was Ron that he didn't notice the clicking and beeping on the end of the phone.

"Hello."

Ron picks the receiver up.

"Zita?"

"Yes."

"It's me, Ron."

"Oh, hey."

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Not really."

"Wanna go this dance at my school?"

"Sure. I'll see you there."

Ron hangs up and falls to his bed.

(...another house...an hour later...)

A few outfits lay on a bed. The phone rings.

"I'll get it!", yells a female voice from downstairs.

A hand grabs one of the outfits.

"Yes. Yes? I see. Okay, I'll tell him. Thank you."

"Mom! What time are we leaving?"

A woman walks into the room.

"Who was it?"

"It was the Middleton Art Committee. They cancelled the gala."

"Did they give a reason?"

"Not really. It's the strangest thing, though. I kept hearing laughter in the background, like they were having a party."

"Man..."

The woman walks toward her son and hugs him.

"Don't feel so bad. They'll reschedule. Now you can go to that dance."

"I guess you're right. But I was looking forward to this."

"Life's like that sometimes, Josh. The best you can do is move on."


	6. They Should Be Dancing

Chapter 6 - They Should Be Dancing

(...Middleton High...that night...)

The gymnasium is filled with life: the students are dancing, the music is lively, the decorations are...festive.

Grasping her cup full of punch with her dainty fingers, Tara stands against the bleachers, a sad expression upon her face. She takes a sip and sighs.

"Hey, Tara. Having a good time?", Bonnie said as she walked up behind her.

Tara tries to put on a happy face, but it's not easy.

"Yes. I am."

"See? All you need is to be amongst friends."

"Sure. Friends."

Bonnie walks off.

Tara breathes a heavy sigh. She gulps down the last of her punch and lets her arm fall to her side.

(...outside the gym...)

Ron walks to the entrance in between Kim and Zita.

"It's kind of weird being here; I've never been much for these dances", remarked the Hispanic girl.

"Don't worry, Z. This'll be great."

Zita walks along the path to the entrance. She doesn't notice that her dress gets caught on a stray bush, putting a halt to her walk. Kim notices and tries to untangle the garment.

"Aw, man. See, this is why I don't like wearing dresses."

"But you look so nice."

Kim succeeds; the dress is free.

(...the gym...)

Tara's eyes look toward the door. What she sees causes her to lose her grip on her cup: Ron. He walks in and heads for the refreshment table. Tara nearly takes a step but stops suddenly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Tara looked around the room; it sounded like Bonnie's voice, but she's across the room chatting up her fellow cheerleaders.

"Seriously..."

Tara looks at her left shoulder. On it is Bonnie (or a reasonable facsimile). She's wearing a red blouse and matching skirt, but the main things that stand out about her are the horns on her head and the pointy tail from her rear.

"...you're making a mistake."

"But...I'm in love with him."

"He's going to ruin your life."

"It's not like he could do any worse than you."

A puff of smoke appears above Tara's right shoulder, the source of the response. An angel, bearing a strong resemblance to Kim, floats down. Her fluttering wings allow her a safe landing and her halo gives her an appropriately heavenly glow. Her voice carries an certain inflection, almost like she is singing.

"If you truly love him, you should tell him."

The devil puts her hands on her hips.

"Stay out of this. I was here first and I'm giving her sound advice."

The angel glares at the devil. Her voice loses its inflection.

"Sounds like a lot of noise to me. Don't let her get to you. Between the two of us, it's been a while for her - a _long_ while, if you know what I mean."

"You want a piece of me!"

"You're a little small to be offering pieces."

The devil jumps to Tara's right shoulder at the angel and, after a few socks and grunts, the two of them disappear in a puff of smoke.

Tara looks to Ron, takes a breath, and walks to him.

Ron sips a cup full of punch as Tara taps him on the shoulder. He turns around.

"Oh, hey, Tara."

"Hi, Ron."

"How are you?"

"Fine", she said, looking at the floor.

Taking another sip of punch, Ron takes note of her shyness.

"Is something on your mind?"

Tara brightens up; just the 'in' she was looking for.

"Yes, there is. Ron...I love you."

Ron chokes a little on his punch.

"What?"

"Ever since that first time at Camp Wannaweep. That kiss I gave you...I meant it. You really seem like someone who knows how to treat a girl."

"But...aren't you with Brick? You know: big guy, kind of a jock?"

"He was before, in my past. You...are my future."

Tara wraps her arms around Ron's neck. One would think that he'd be happy about a girl throwing herself at him, but a cruel double standard reared its head: he was already with someone. Ron took Tara's arms off of him.

"Tara...I, honestly, don't know what to say."

"Ron..."

"The thing of it is I'm already with someone."

He extends his hand and Tara looks over to Zita...who is talking with Kim.

"I see. I'm sorry", Tara said as she wiped a tear away.

"Don't be."

Ron takes a napkin from the refreshment table and hands it to Tara.

"I know you'll find the right guy."

He kisses her on the cheek and walks away. Tara rubs the spot where she was kissed. Bonnie, having seen the whole thing, approaches her.

"I hate to say 'I told you so', but...wait, no I don't. I told you so! That freak is nothing but trouble. The way he just dumped you like that...that'd wreck anyone."

As Bonnie keeps talking, Tara balls her hand into a fist.

"I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen to me. You need to understand that I know what I'm talking about here."

Tara grabs Bonnie by the front of her dress.

"Shut...up."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You think it's so great the way you cut people down, but it's not great. It's irritating."

By this point, a good portion of the students can hear Tara.

"People's feelings get hurt and do you care? No, you don't."

"So I say things about people. It happens."

"But you don't know when to stop. I...I can't believe I've ever listened to you. You don't rule my life and you don't rule this school."

Tara walks away, then turns back around.

"And another thing: maybe you would've found a date if you weren't such an obnoxious, big-mouthed witch!"

Tara storms off, leaving Bonnie standing at the table. To look at her, one would think that she was a statue and her shocked, open-mouthed expression was sculpted on.

The blonde is suddenly surrounded by her fellow cheerleaders, all of whom pat her on the back or compliment her.

"Way to tell her off!"

"I didn't know you had it in you."

"Neither did I", Tara stated.

Bonnie, meanwhile, closes her mouth and grabs a cup of punch from the refreshment table.

"'...maybe you would've found a date if you weren't such an obnoxious, big-mouthed witch.' A lot she knows. I _do_ have a date...at least, if he's here."

Bonnie sips her punch and veers around the room. At the opposite end of the table, she spies a hunky guy. The brunette adjusts the corsage on her arm and goes to him. She taps him on the shoulder.

"Hey, stranger."

The 'stranger' turns around.

"What do you say to the two of us getting out of here and finding out why I'm a goddess - a _cheer_ goddess?"

The stranger opens his mouth to speak, but his lips don't move. Also, his voice isn't quite what you'd expect from such a handsome fellow: it's kind of nasally.

"That sounds great. How soon can we go?"

Bonnie's eyes goggle at the response.

"I beg your pardon?"

From behind the stranger steps a fellow in a suit. He waves at Bonnie before adjusting his glasses. It's Kim's cousin, Larry, better known to Bonnie as...

"M-m-macho one?"

"Mach one. I can understand how you'd make that mistake."

"B-b-but you said you weren't a nerd!"

"That may be how _you _see me, but just because my interests are different from the majority doesn't make me a nerd."

"News flash: you...are...a...nerd!"

Bonnie grunts and stalks off.

"Who was that?", said the stranger in a Southern twang.

"A girl I met over the internet. No wonder people warn you about online relationships."

Tara, still quite high off of the praise she received for Bonnie's dressing-down, smiles as she sits in a chair. The blonde's euphoria is short-lived as she remembers that she is alone.

At that moment, Brick walks in with Monique close behind.

"Are you sure I can do this?"

"So sure. Just remember what we talked about and you'll do fine. Now, go get her."

Brick makes his way through the crowd and finds Tara sitting in a chair. Her gaze goes from the floor to the jock's hand extending to her.

"_Enchan´te. _May I have this dance?"

Amazed at who she used to know as Brick Flagg, insensitive jock, Tara takes his hand, and the two of them hit the dance floor.

Monique gazes at the happy couple and breathes a heavy sigh.

"Goodnight, sweet prince."

The eyes of the dark-skinned girl focus on the floor. Just then, a pair of shoes comes into vision. Monique looks up until she sees the whole of the person: Josh.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be alone. Wanna dance?"

Monique shrugs her shoulders and stands to her feet.

"Sure, but if you try anything funny, you limp home. Got it?"

"Whoa. I've got it."

"Sorry. Just a little bitter."

Meanwhile, Kim heads for the exit. Before she gets there, Tara stops her.

"Kim, I want to thank you."

"Sure. For what."

"Encouraging me to tell the guy how I felt about him."

"Really. It's no big. How did it go?"

"He was already with someone."

"Ouch. Well, maybe, it's for the best."

"Yeah...maybe. You know, Kim, you are so lucky to have Ron."

"I guess I am."

"Any girl would be lucky to have Ron."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"You and Ron."

Kim laughs a little.

"Tara, that's sweet. Really, it is, but..."

"You don't have to say anymore. Again, thank you."

Tara walks back to Brick. Kim shakes her head and walks through the door.

(...the football field...)

Kim sits on the bleachers and stares into space.

"I was never more alone than when I was by myself."

Kim turns in the direction of the voice and sees Ron.

"I can never remember who said that."

"Ron, what are you doing out here?"

The blonde boy climbs the bleachers.

"Looking for you. What are _you_ doing out here?"

"I thought I'd have fun at the dance alone, but except for Bonnie's Theater of the Absurd, it's been a drag."

Ron sits next to his friend.

"You're not alone. You're never alone."

Rufus pops out of Ron's pocket.

"Never."

"You're right, though it's not quite the same. Funny thing happened before I came out here. Tara mistook us a couple."

"Sure, we're a couple. Like wine and roses. Like black and white--"

"Like a _couple_ couple."

"Oh."

The two of them laugh, stop suddenly and sigh.

"Hey, what happened to Zita?"

(...the gym...)

Zita sits in a chair looking at the people on the dance floor with a bored expression on her face. In the next chair is Larry, also spying the populace.

"So, do you like 'Everlot'?"

"I've been meaning to get into it. I've heard so much about it."

(...the bleachers...)

"I'm sure that there's someone out there for you, Kim. For all of us."

The redhead smiles a bit. "Maybe you're right."

Ron rests his hand on the metal seat. Just then, he feels a tingle on his hand.

"Rufus, knock it off."

"What?"

The naked mole rat looks at Ron...from his owner's shoulder. He looks down at his hand...and is shocked to find that Kim is clasping it. She smiles at him. He can't help but smile back as he returns the clasp. Of all the thoughts going through his head, the one that overruled all others was this:

"Dear diary: you will never believe _this_..."

The End

A/N: Stay with me, for I have a lot to say.

I absolutely love ensemble stories. The way that so many stories and characters mesh together is truly irresistible. The basic structure of this story (several people looking for love) was borrowed from the movie "Love Actually" (easily one of the most charming films I've seen in years). In my zeal to get the story out, I ended up giving some stories the short shrift (kind of like in the film). I apologize for this, but I ended up loving some of the plot threads more than others. Personally, I don't completely support the alternative couples presented here, but, hey, there might be someone who likes them. In fact, I spent a good deal of time on the romances that I treated the whole 'take over the world' B-plot as an afterthought.

Speaking of the B-plot, Drakken as a baker was one of those flash of brilliance type moments I have sometimes. Think back to "The Golden Years". ("Nana Possible, you think your lemon squares are all that...!") What if Drakken actually had some insight into the subject of pastries, instead of just overusing a catchphrase?

I think that one of the best things I did in the story was the spotlight on Tara. She's just such a sweet (though tragically underused) character. Now, I'm all about Kim/Ron, but I think that, if Kim were unable to fulfill her duties as Mrs. Ron Stoppable, Tara would make a great runner-up. Now, I have no problems with Zita, but the writers never made it clear if she and Ron were really a couple (update for 4-21-05: It's the gosh-darndest thing; apparently, Zita _does_ attend Middleton High. My own fault for not paying attention during "Vir-Tu-Ron".).

At one point, I gave up on doing this; writing for a show with such a distinct style of writing is hard (and must be for those who get paid for it, I wager). But after last week's new episode hit the fan (and yes, that means _exactly_ what I'm implying), I found this renewed drive to take care of business.

As always, look for the references (to the reviewer who asked, you know on the show how someone would say something along the lines of an insult, then Lenny and Squiggy would burst in - "Hello.") and thanks for reading, especially to my reviewers.

Have a nice day.


End file.
